


镜子迷宫 通关后的bonus

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: DRRR!!
Genre: Bottom!Kida Masaomi, M/M, Top!Orihara Izaya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: 甜腻腻的ooc车。*咬 有 注意避雷*共6k6 食用愉快





	镜子迷宫 通关后的bonus

**Author's Note:**

> 甜腻腻的ooc车。  
> *咬 有 注意避雷  
> *共6k6 食用愉快

推开房门后就是迫不及待的拥抱和亲吻，连灯都不需要打开，两个人在玄关处拥吻着。临也揽住少年的腰把他圈在怀里，鼻息缠绵，唇齿交缠。  
“哈啊…临也。”正臣在换气的时候轻轻喊着对方的名字，然后再一次吻了上去。  
临也一边回应他的吻，一边拍着正臣的背试图让他冷静下来。

不安。

就算成为情侣了后，正臣不仅没有改掉让他去死的口癖，甚至有时候这句话出现的次数有增无减。但是临也对此看得很开，只是把这个当做小情趣。  
不过像这样主动的正臣不多见，尤其是这样主动求爱的正臣。平时的亲吻拥抱都是在临也强硬的态度下正臣半推半就的完成的。有时候临也也会抱怨正臣他对自己爱还没有自己对正臣的爱的二分之一，但其实他知道的，正臣会在半夜的时候偷偷摸他的新伤旧伤在他身上留下来的痕迹，还会听到正臣小小的、但在夜里很清楚的声音：“请保佑这个人好好地活着。”  
是那次的事情让他有后遗症？以前独色帮打架也没牵扯到枪啊、可怕的“大人”啊之类的，会害怕也是正常的啦。  
“其实不用担心的啦，很多伤口是和小静打架留下来的，真正想杀我的人还不多耶。”临也和正臣这么解释了，正臣只是“哦，看来临也先生还很自豪啊。没死掉真是可喜可贺。”面无表情的回答了。

—啊啊、是因为很久没和他联络了吧。  
临也突然想到了正臣今天这么主动的理由，扒手指算算确实得有一周时间没联系了，这个孩子不会以为自己在外面死掉了吧？都告诉他不会有事啦……是因为最近真的有些事情要做，比如说上次的棒球场事件，得彻底给他们点“麻烦”才行。  
“在想危险的事情？真是的……”正臣稍微拉开了两个人的距离，喘着气问他，“平时说我不主动，我现在心情好的时候你的注意力又不在我身上。”  
临也勾起了嘴角，收紧了搂住正臣腰的手，把他抱在怀里——不让两个人之间留一点空隙。正臣没有说话，就让临也一直抱着。  
“正臣在发抖呢，”临也把气息全部吐在正臣的耳边，这让少年抖动的幅度更大了，“这真的是心情好吗，还是说在害怕？”  
“比如说我突然死掉什么的……。”  
“闭嘴啊，不要说这么不吉利的话。”正臣把头搁在临也的肩上，学他把气息全喷在对方耳朵上，然后伸手揪了临也的左腹部一把。“你知道我会担心的吧。”  
“好痛——！”临也夸张地叫了一声，“正臣现在管的好多啊。”  
“你要是不喜欢我从现在开始什么都不管。”正臣双手推在临也的胸膛上，稍微使点力气就挣脱了临也的怀抱。虽然知道现在就像闹别扭一样，但是正臣不打算就这么罢了，不顾赤着脚就转身回房。  
—如果现在像以前一样，我才不会管。  
—但是现在好歹承担一些责任啊！  
—现在已经…

然后被抱住了，不出意料地被临也从背后抱住了。正臣凶巴巴地说了声干嘛，但是没停下脚下的动作，继续往房间走。临也就保持着这个姿势，抱着正臣的腰回到了房间。  
“嘿——！”临也一进房门就把正臣举起来扔在床上。正臣吃痛的摸摸腰，正打算用枕头砸人的时候，已经来不及了——双手被临也分别禁锢住并高举过头顶，罪魁祸首本人正跪着坐在正臣的身上观赏他板着的脸逐渐变红。  
“…你干嘛啊！”正臣挣脱不开只好用更凶的语气开口。  
临也没有回答正臣的问题，俯下身来亲吻着少年的耳垂，舔弄着那个他几年前送给正臣的耳环。正臣呼吸不禁急促起来，咕啾咕啾的声音不断在耳边响起，仿佛要把他身上的力气全部抽光。  
“临也、临也先生…”光是这声呼唤都快带着哭腔了。  
身上男人并没有停下动作，膝盖挤进正臣的双腿之间，用轻柔的力度挤压着少年的下体。  
“我还以为正臣今天是做好觉悟才勾引我的…”临也放开了正臣已经泛红的耳朵，看着他眼角已经溢出来的生理泪水，不由得好笑，“这样子简直像我在欺负你一样。”  
“本、本来就是…”正臣把头往一边偏，用被单蹭掉眼泪，“临也先生你不会不知道吧……我是未成年诶，完全可以说你在犯罪…。”  
“我知道哦、我觉得和‘那边’的大人交涉比起来这也不算犯罪吧，现在看起来更像是你自愿的吧？构不成犯罪啦。”临也松开了锢住少年的手。本来以为他会抵抗一下，但是这时候的正臣倒是很乖巧地没有做任何动作，只是用手遮住了脸。可能对他而言还是太刺激了吧，不过临也这次没打算放过他。  
临也拉开少年的手，说这样就亲不到你了，然后就低头吻住了正臣，舌头撬开他的牙齿，扫过他的上下颚、逮住了他一直逃避的舌头与之一起缠绵。双手向下一个扣子一个扣子的解开少年的上衣，拉开了他的皮带和拉链。  
大概是皮肤暴露在空气中热量散失的缘故，正臣又往临也的怀里缩了缩，他双手勾住临也的脖子，进一步加深了这个吻。  
临也注意到了正臣的动作，伸手把衣服彻底拉开，挑逗着少年的乳首，另一只手向下摩擦着少年的性器。随后他支起身子，离开了少年的唇，然后就听到一阵阵急促地呼吸从正臣的嘴里宣泄出来。  
“是哪里有感觉呢，正臣？”恶作剧般地掐了一下乳首，满意的听到突然拔高的喘息声，“据我所知不是每个男性都会有通过乳首获得快感耶。这样看来，正臣是适合做爱的身子呢。”  
“…因为、很痛。哈啊…”  
“哦？那这样试试呢？”临也停下了抚慰正臣下身的那只手，张嘴含住了另一边的乳首，用舌头挑逗着、用牙齿摩擦着。少年一门心思地憋住由乳首传来的快感，似乎只要出了声就像输了一样。  
“没关系哦，正臣。本来就是在做舒服的事情。”临也的话就像诱惑别人进入地狱的路西法一样。  
“才不……”  
话还没说完，临也就狠狠地咬了一口，痛感还混杂着异样快感使本应该痛呼出声的正臣发出了暧昧十分的喘息。而且，更令正臣羞耻的是，只是挑弄乳首加上刚刚的抚慰，下面已经硬的不行了。  
“小正臣是m嘛，被这样对待也会有快感吗？”临也温柔地舔去了正臣眼角的泪水，然后拍拍他的头，凑到他耳边说：“喜欢？讨厌？”  
就像那次夜里问他到底对临也是什么感觉一样。正臣胡乱地擦了擦从眼睛里不断流出的生理泪水，结结实实地给了临也的腹部一拳。  
“你、你才是m吧临也先生。”看着顺势倒下去的折原临也，正臣平复了一下呼吸后爬过去坐在临也的身上，然后掐住了临也的脖子。就算这种时候临也还是笑着，他用调笑的语气说：“是刚刚做地不舒服吗？”  
正臣没好气地开口，“有段时间我真的讨厌你到想这样掐死你…，但是我做不到，不仅没远离你还一次次地依赖你、相信你。我这算什么，斯德哥尔摩情结还是真的是m啊。明明恨你恨得要死，现在却每天担心你的生死问题。我会被以前的自己瞧不起的。”  
—只有你啊，像个笨蛋一样的。明明有机会逃脱却一次次回来找我……  
—说着讨厌还是一脸厌恶的接受我的一切。  
—啊啊、这就是我喜欢你的地方啊w  
虽然不知道为什么正臣又闹起了别扭，临也拉开一只放在他脖子上的手，与之十指相扣，放到嘴边仔细亲吻。  
正臣看着临也的动作觉得鼻子有点发酸，他吸了吸鼻子把这种感觉归为太冷了。他伸手解开临也的裤子，发现对方也硬了，给了临也一个复杂的表情后决定做一件事。他拉开临也的内裤，直接用手握住对方的性器撸动着。他向下蹭了蹭，蹭到了一个合适的位置，用嘴含住了这个炽热的、不断跳动着的棒状物。  
连临也都被吓到了，他没想到过正臣会做这种事情。他把手搭在正臣毛茸茸的头发上，略微施力向下按。性器几乎顶到了正臣的喉咙眼，让他忍不住想咳嗽，但奈何被人按着头只好努力地把它全部吞下。虽然只在a片里看过，但是同为男性，敏感点都差不多。他用舌头扫过前端，听到临也的吸气声不知道为什么有股快感，另一只手向下握住了自己的性器，慢慢撸动着，这动作惹地鼻腔里不断发出愉悦的气声。  
“小正。”临也喊了他的名字，以前听黄巾贼的伙伴这样喊过几次正臣，觉得很可爱就记住了，“小正不会专门为了今天学过吧？”手指抚摸着少年的耳垂同时刮着耳廓，附身在下的少年轻轻颤抖着，因为嘴里含着东西根本没有办法回答。  
临也有些得意忘形了，他起身一个挺进，几乎要插进正臣的嗓子眼，不给少年咳嗽的机会，一手摁住少年的头，一手抓住正臣安慰自己下体的手。正臣被呛出了几滴眼泪，但是身体却因为被粗暴的对待有种奇怪的兴奋。  
正臣的嘴巴含的有些酸了，但是临也的性器只是硬得可怕，一点没有释放的意思，他抬眼看了看摸着他的头的人，就像求饶一样。  
“真是拿你没办法啊，自顾自地帮我口交，又自顾自地停下来了…”临也伸手把他捞过来让他面对面坐在自己腿上，然后捧起少年的头，吻在了他的额头上，“接下来就是大人爱做的事情了，应该有心理准备了吧？别做到一半的时候就求饶啊，我可不会停下来哦。”  
少年趴在他的肩上闷闷地嗯了一声。  
被开拓身体未知的地方是一件很羞耻的事情。正臣尽量地把头埋在临也的胸膛上，咬着唇不发出一丝呻吟，临也恶趣味地用另一只手打了他的屁股，然后正臣几乎是哭着叫了出来。  
—好奇怪，控制不住泪水了。  
“小正真的是m啊…”临也笑嘻嘻地掐住正臣的下巴，看着他有些红肿的眼眶莫名觉得很愉快。  
正臣没有反驳，他闭上眼让生理泪水肆意地从眼睛里面流出。临也的手指在后穴里抽插，四处挤压按摩，试图找到他体内的敏感点。润滑液混着不知道什么时候分泌的肠液顺着临也的手指流出体内，滴落在床单上。临也的红眸暗了暗，然后他让少年稍微起来一下，把自己的性器对准了正臣柔软的后穴，然后按住正臣的肩膀让他坐了下去。  
“…啊啊、呜…”正臣发出了不知道是愉悦还是痛苦的喘息，他紧紧地抱住临也，后穴不自主地收缩着，试图接纳男人的炽热。或许是扩张做得好，想象中的疼痛并没有袭来。临也拍着正臣的后背，等他适应的差不多后开始慢慢地律动。

温热，柔软；适当的挤压感只会增加快感。

临也吐了口气，盯着正臣身上因衬衫领子一角翻卷而露出来的枪伤痕迹，他伸手摸去，惹得少年一声咂嘴，接着听到正臣的嘟囔，埋怨他这个消不掉了。临也笑笑，解开了自己最上面的两粒纽扣，问正臣要不要试试留下一点痕迹。正臣想都没想，张口咬在了他的锁骨上，但是还没怎么使劲就被身下的动作打断了。

“临也…临也呜…”正臣被掐着腰，在上下晃动着，后穴传来酥酥麻麻的快感让他觉得脑子快坏掉了。他用力揪住临也的领口，轻轻地吻了上临也的唇，然后他带着哭腔说：“已经不行了、没有临也先生的话…请你稍微注意一点…哈啊！…我会担心你的。”  
平时羞于说出口的话在这个时候一句一句地蹦了出来。  
“我的人生…已经被你、搞得乱七八糟了…呜…请你好好、负责…”  
“当然了。”临也凑过去吻正臣，“你的身体也会被我搞得乱七八糟的，我全都会负责的。”  
“混…呜呜…”  
临也把耳朵靠在少年的胸膛处，听着少年杂乱的心跳，也不顾正臣哀求“慢一点”的声音，加快了抽插的频率。  
正臣的性器一直摩擦着临也没有完全脱下的衣服，配合着后穴源源不断的传来的快感，不一会，他咬着唇射了出来。他脸上有着交错的泪痕，没来得及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流向了脖颈，加上被咬的红肿的嘴唇，就算自觉不是s的临也都有些动摇了。  
“刚才就想问了，小正平日里就念着我的名字自慰吧。”都不需要正臣本人的回答，后穴不自觉地紧缩已经告诉了临也答案，他贴心地没有继续问下去。  
要不行了，呜呜…  
正臣连话都说不出来，头搁在临也的肩上喘着气。临也带着爱意般地亲吻少年的耳垂，然后说不能生孩子真是好可惜这样的发言，得到了正臣软绵绵的一拳。  
临也抱紧了正臣，就像是一辈子不会让他逃了的力道，紧紧地把他圈在怀里，然后闷哼一声射在了他的体内。  
没有了肉体的啪啪声和抽插的水声之后，安静的屋子里只有正臣抽泣的声音。临也像哄孩子一样一下、一下地拍着正臣，帮他顺气。  
“…舒服到哭了诶。”  
“闭嘴啦。”正臣没有力气和临也拌嘴，在他怀里趴了一会，感受到黏哒哒的液体顺着还插在他体内的性器流下来，脸红着打算起身去洗澡。  
正臣撑着临也的肩准备起来，一个腿发软没站稳又狠狠地坐了回去，临也的性器插到了一个深得可怕的地方，正臣不由得发出一声悲鸣，更要命的是，他觉得体内的、属于折原临也的性器又硬了。临也轻轻地叫他名字，正臣气恼地说了一声“知道啦”就环着临也的脖子自己扭着腰。  
“果然是适合做爱的身子耶。”  
“呜呜…”

再三确认正臣一个人可以洗澡的之后，临也收拾着床铺，就在这个时候，临也的电话响了起来，是波江打来的。  
“喂喂、怎么了波江小姐，有话的话明天还可以说的吧？”临也用肩夹着手机，铺上新的床单。  
“我就报告一下我把资料已经收集好了。”  
“我就是说呀，那个可以明天再说。”  
“临也，虽然我没资格指责你。不过你要隐藏自己的行踪应该是很容易的事吧？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”临也放好了枕头，走到窗边，看着楼下来来往往的人，问电话另一头。  
“我就直说了，棒球场那次是你把自己的行踪放出去的吧。”  
“嘛、我不否认。”  
“你真是差劲、是良心未泯还是怎么样，你是本来让那个小鬼代替你去死的吧？”  
“这个不在我的计划内哦波江小姐，”确认过浴室里还传来水声之后，临也露出了放心的表情，“只是为了把那个孩子的世界排除到只剩下我一个人而已。顺便，再确认一下自己的心意。如果排除了之后发现我不喜欢他的话，岂不是很可怜，还好我是真的喜欢他呢，可喜可贺、可喜可贺…不过如果是以前的我的话应该会说‘全人类我都爱着’的吧？”  
“以前的？看来你觉得你在改变，我可没看出来啊。”  
“真伤人心啊。你是打来勒索老板的？‘不给我钱就把你的秘密告诉给那孩子’之类的…”  
“随你怎么想吧。只是由衷的为那个小鬼感到同情。被你看上简直是天灾。不过有一点我搞不懂，那个小鬼不过是随处可见的小混混吧？我还以为你会喜欢一个懂你的人。”  
“波江小姐真是苛刻。对你来说只是随处可见的孩子，但他对我而言可是重要的‘弟弟’啊…。真正懂我的这个世界上是不会存在了啦，我自己是这么认为的。但是这个孩子是能够包容我一切的哦？明明被我一次次利用，却还是选择相信我。这就很可贵了吧…。对了，诚二的行踪表我只会给你的，顺便给你放几天假吧。”  
“谢了。不过我还是要说，你真是最人渣的弟控。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
—不过我已经做好把下半辈子都给他的准备啦。

 

“在打电话吗、临也先生？”正臣擦着头发从浴室里出来，正在找吹风机。  
“已经打完了，不是什么大事啦~小正好香。”临也走过去抱住了正臣。  
“你好臭…”正臣捏着鼻子推开他，“快去洗澡啦！”  
正臣把临也推进浴室后就插上电源吹头发，临也拉开浴室的一个缝，只露出一个脑袋，对着吹头发的人大声地说：“我爱你哦小正！”  
“吹头发听不见——！”正臣也大声地回应着，只是泛红的耳垂彻底地出卖了他。

临也撒着娇让正臣帮他吹完头发后，两个人重新躺在床上，临也突然伸出了小指勾住了正臣的。正臣有点不明所以，疑惑地望着临也。  
“答应你啦。不会再做很危险的事情。”临也说着，“说实在的连情报贩子都不想当了。”  
“诶？！你洗澡的时候脑子进水了吗？”  
“我还以为正臣会很高兴的！”  
“不……我认识的折原临也是会看独色帮打架为乐趣高喊‘人类love’的男人……你变了，临也先生。”  
“变成你喜欢的样子了？”  
正臣不否认。  
“只是因为你哦…正臣君。”临也叹了口气，两只手握住正臣的手，“其他事情我会安排好，最近没有空理你也是因为我要把收尾工作做好，一切结束之后就去另一个地方吧。那里应该没有人对我有杀意了。”  
正臣静静地听他说着，默不作声地没有答应也没有不答应，只是静静地看着临也。  
“你舍得吗？”正臣出声了，“虽然我觉得你以前真的很讨厌啦…如果因为我放弃喜欢的事情不会很不甘心？而且这样听起来只是用我当借口而已…我不像你那么会说漂亮话，但我还是要说。虽然我不觉得你以前做的事有多好，可是你这样用我来否定你的过去和你做的一切，我觉得不行。…”  
正臣伸手捧住临也的脸，直勾勾地望着他的眼睛，“如果临也先生需要有人来肯定你做的事情的话，我可以来当那个人。尽管我有时候真的不能理解你的爱好和想法…，但是我会肯定你做的事情，因为是‘折原临也’这个人做出来的事情，那就是有意义的事情。但是话说在前头，如果违法犯罪或者三观不正的话，我会在你动手之前先给你一拳喔。所以不要用我来当借口了。这是你给我一个容身之所的还礼。”  
“可是小正会担心到发抖呀？”临也伸手揽住正臣的腰，把他拉向自己身边。  
“我多少也有这样的觉悟啦…。嗯、没错，我是想好了才会跟着你的。临也先生不用担心。等你的‘中二期’过了，是你自己觉得想改变了，那时候我也会全力支持你的。啊啊、真是的，别让我说这种羞人的话啊混蛋。”  
“所以我才喜欢你啊，像个笨蛋一样。”  
正臣不说话，把头埋进临也的胸膛，听着临也“扑通、扑通”的心跳声。  
“好啦，我答应你。”临也亲吻着少年的头发。

再次拉了勾之后，准备睡觉的正臣听到了刚刚以吹风机声音太大为借口没听到的话：“我爱你。”  
这句话认真到让正臣觉得自己不回答他一下都会被自己觉得好差劲，他清了清嗓子回了句：“我也是啦。”  
“晚安。”

正臣闭上了眼睛，期待着接下来的日常。  
独一无二的，只属于纪田正臣与折原临也的日常。


End file.
